1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus and an air removal method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
A known inkjet recording apparatus (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-255861, FIG. 9) includes a head holder which retains an inkjet head and is supported relatively movable with respect to a recording medium. An ink tank is mounted on the inkjet head for supplying ink. An ink cartridge which supplies the ink to the ink tank through a tube is arranged below the ink tank and outside the head holder. In the recording apparatus having the above configuration, the ink is supplied from the ink cartridge to the ink tank through the tube. The ink is further supplied from the ink tank to the inkjet head and, in the meantime, air included in the ink is separated. The air remains in the ink tank. An air vent passage provided in an upper portion of the ink tank includes air vent valve means, the air remaining in the ink tank is exhausted to the outside by opening the air vent valve means. As is well known, in a nozzle of the inkjet head, a restoring process is performed while a suction cap is brought into close contact with the inkjet head.